ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Jordayne
Arthur Jordayne is the current Lord of the Tor. A seasoned warrior, he is known as a fierce and passionate man. Appearance A tall, broad man with tanned skin and coal colored hair, Arthur looks imposing and powerful. His dark brown eyes are intense and passionate depending on the circumstance and his hair is longer and messy, going where it pleases much like his thick black beard and eyebrows. Various scars cover his body. Biography When Arthur Jordayne was born at The Tor in 345 AC, his father Quentyn was said to have celebrated for days on end. An inquisitive young boy, Arthur constantly wondered and explored as much as he could, always eager to see and find more to do. Raised closely with his brother Gerold, Arthur would prove to be a hard worker at his martial skills and constantly worked with a greatsword. No matter the punishment he took growing up, Arthur seemed to have an abundance of vitality and always managed to land on his feet., despite any wounds or injuries he suffered. Both brothers were overly protective of their sister, Gwenyth with Gerold proving to be a capable and promising leader and Arthur physically threatening those who came near his sister. Lord Quentyn Jordayne was a wasteful and inefficient lord, but he was loyal and a good man who did his best to raise his children. When it came time, Arthur was sent off to Spotswood, the seat of House Santagar to serve as a page and a squire when the time came. Arthur found the tasks of a squire boring, but longed for the glory of being and knight and so he stuck with the duties given to him. Training with the other boys at Spotswood, Arthur prayed to the Seven for more excitement and he would get it in the form of the Dornish Rebellion nearly a year later. Riding with Lord Santagar to besiege Ghost Hill, the seat of House Toland, Arthur showed great focus and capability during the siege, even capturing two knights during a sally. When House Toland surrendered and the Santagar force made it’s way back to Spotswood, Arthur was proud of himself and that his house stayed loyal. Despite his young age he would make a promise to himself to always serve Dorne loyally and faithfully. Time would pass as the boy would grow slowly into a young man and then a man fully grown and a newly made knight. Taking a Santagar woman as his bride, Arthur would return home to his welcoming family and soon have a baby boy, named Edric. While he and his wife would try often for more children, they would never be granted one. In 370 AC, Arthur was chosen along with his brother Gerold, to lead House Jordayne men by his father. Riding north with their men, the two brothers fought fiercely and valiantly at numerous battles, with Arthur slaying a good number of foes with his greatsword and earning praise from his allies, further showing his mastery with a blade. When the war ended, the brothers rode home where they helped their ailing and deteriorating father rule until his death in 372 AC. This would leave Arthur as Lord Jordayne, a position he accepted gracefully, leaning on his family and friends for support. A short few years later, his wife Valena would pass and only pouring his heart into his lordly duties gave him reprieve. Now at Storm’s End after events at the capital, Arthur looks to bring honor and prestige to his house, and to Dorne. Category:Dornish Category:Character Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne